Sarara
Character Sarara is the third most important fairy, so she is not seen as much as Kururu or Chiriri. She represents the season of autumn, making her one of the "colder" month fairies, along with Hororo. Because of this, she is normally seen standing next to Hororo, whereas Chiriri and Kururu normally stand next to each other because they represent the "warmer" seasons. Sarara is the "boyish" fairy of the group. She talks in a firm, rough voice and she acts tough, like a warrior. This is due to her obsession with samurai, claiming them to be true warriors/men. Since she loves samurai so much, she impersonates them at every chance, doing so by challenging people to duels or saying that she is going off to fight. She is also seen having constant fantasies about samurai or being a samurai herself. Sarara gives off the impression of knowing all about the human world, but really, all she knows about the human world comes from proverbs or philosophies. Because of this, she takes things too literally, and uses this in real world experiences. For example, in the first episode, the girls were talking about drunk men and how it felt to be drunk, but none of them drunk so none of them knew. Sarara then points out a book she read that had a proverb in it that said, "The son of a drunk man never wants to inherit his father's house because it spins and spins." The girls applauded Sarara for knowing so much, but they took it as the actual meaning, then used magic so that the table they were on would spin so they could see what it was like. After that, Sensei-san came home and saw this, then explained to them that drunk houses don't actually spin. So really, Sarara doesn't know much about the human world, she just learns everything from proverbs, just how Chiriri learns from classic books and how Kururu learns from TV and Tama-chan. The way Sarara reacts with the other girls results in "tough love." She is normally the one to crush dreams if they are not possible, or correct the girls if they are wrong, harshly. This is mostly with Kururu, who rushes into things, only to be crushed by Sarara who tells her that she doesn't know what she's talking about and how Kururu knows nothing about the human world, even though Kururu does seem to be the one who knows the most about humans. Most of the time, Sarara holds a serious face, and is rarely seen smiling. This may be because Sarara takes her mission to learn about the human world very seriously, and doesn't joke around about it like the other girls. The only time she is seen smiling is when she has a fantasy about samurai, after which she is seen smiling and saying, "So cool..." Style Sarara's outfit consists of a white shirt with a knot at the neck, white shorts, and black dress shoes. She has short, grey hair and red eyes, showing that she is the red fairy. Since Sarara is the "manliest" girl of the group, all of her outfits are usually worn by boys. These consist of shorts, boys' uniforms, and samurai gear. Also, since she is so obsessed with samurai, in her fantasies, she is normally seen wearing a samurai outfit or a manly kimono only worn by men. All of her extra outfits are "boyish," making her look like a boy. In fact, since the rest of the fairies are so girly, they always wear dresses and skirts in their fantasies or roleplays, however, when Sarara enters, she is always wearing pants and a shirt, causing her to stand out from the others. Because she is the red fairy, almost all of her extra outfits have some red in them. For example, in a lot of her "boy" outfits, the tie is red, or the headband is red, but whenever she is seen in the ending credits, her outfits turn girly, and they are all red, like how her raincoat, santa outfit, and gym uniform are all red. Love Life Sarara is not seen has having a love life much. She is revealed to only think highly of Sensei-san because he is their teacher, but she is not shown having any feelings towards him at all. However, Sarara's "perfect type of guy" was revealed the second episode as being a samurai who could use a samurai sword well and speak in proverbs. She referred to this type of man as "a real man." Category:Characters